The adventures of joshua T hedgehog
by jackthehedghog
Summary: Being abducted at a young age and being forced to be a test subject for 11 years, joshua t hedgehog dreams of breaking out and living a peaceful life. but to do that he'll have to rely on humans. the people who entrapped him in the first place. can he put aside his hatred and find his way to a better life? or will he forever remain a prisoner. Rated M for future scenes.


"The adventures of joshua tabias hedgehog"

The story takes place in future station square. Ever since the incident at the space colony ark, G.U.N has been working on a top secret project. A project that not even the president knows about. most of the city's funding have been mysteriously been transported to the G.U.N facility in belief that their facility were working on a new defense mechanisim for the city. But that couldn't be further from the truth.

Over the years G.U.N has set up different bases all over the world to increase there fire power or increased research development in case the citizens may need it in a critical case. Though the G.U.N forces were doing no harm to the areas they set up a base in, they still preform suspicious activities that rise some peoples suspicions.

Chapter1: Project SD

Place: Paris franc

Date: June24, 2006

Time: 11:06Am

Somehwere far north from franc's great tower, there was a large base up on the hill. There were gaurds with high tech rifles along with military silver guard trucks surrounding the area. Inside there were multiple buidings that crossed over into about 5 different sectors. In side the largest building there was a man in a white lab coat, with a blue shirt and a red tie along with black pants and shoes. He had grey hair with a grey mustache and was wearing circle shaped glasses.

You know those kind of glasses that hide's someone's eyes when they shine.

He was working inside a quiet room with tiled floors with a locked up blue room . their seemed to be heavy precautions to lock up that room. Not only was it locked with a security panel right next to the door, there seemed to be new high tech G.U.N sentry bots guarding the door.

It was obvious whatever what was in that room they didn't plan on letting go to easily.

"Ah, excellent, subject SD results have improved substantially since yesterday. At this rate he'll be ready for a test drive out on the real world in no time.

As the man continued to work a woman in a lab coat had entered the room. She was carrying a clipboard and lunch tray in her hand. The lunch tray had consisted of a simple burger. Though the color of the bread seemed a bit too plain and the contents of the sandwich had looked dried out along with a glass of clear water.

"Ah professer marciel, I see your still up. How's project SD?" asked the female professer.

"Ah professer kilika, it is going quite smoothly. He's been showing substantial progress in the past week. Guess he's finally learned the meaning of obedience.

"Don't you think that he might escape, I mean if he ever uses his powers of his own free there's a good chance there's a good chance that not only franc, but the other countries as well may find out what we've been doing all this time.

"Professer kilika, please, there's no need to worry about the other countries. we just need to keep him away from the president of station square.

"He's the president who brought G.U.N to life in the first place. We only need to worry if he catches on. Not that he will, we've taken up multiple precautions to make sure that he never escapes. And even if he does somehow manage to escape, we already have ms. Saria hedgehog for that. so I can assure you any ideas he has of escaping will only prove to be futile.

"Your right, I'm not sure what I was worried about. anyway it's lunch time now. he's our lab rat but we have to keep him alive or he won't serve any purpose." Said professor kilika as he walked towards the locked door.

The robots had stepped aside recognizing the professors identity on sight.

The pad seemed to be a letter code. "Ok let's see, T.a.b.I.a.s then press enter."

"Password accepted, access granted." Said the small computer as the safe like door had opened after three lights had flashed green on the side. When the door opened it revealed a dark colorless room. There was one bed, and one tv with also comic books discarded around the floor.

On the bed was a young male hedgehog. the hedgehog had four strands of hair almost covering his left eye and four shaggy spikes. He had brown fur and ocean blue eyes. Though at the moment his eyes had the look of hoplessness and sadness in them. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a pair of black jeans and light blue sneakers with black fingerless gloves with an ear tag on his left ear that had the letters s.d on it.

Right now the hedgehog had electrical cuffs on his hands. He was just sitting there quietly not even bothering to notice the doctor who had just walked in.

"Project S.D, it's chow time." Said professer kilika in a friendly tone. But she didn't fool the hedgehog, he knew full well of her and everyone elses intentions. But he couldn't really say something that could help him get out of there.

"My name is Joshua, why do you keep calling me project s.d? asked the hedgehog.

"Project S.D, Joshua, what does it matter, your not leaving this place for a long while so why bother with something as trivial as names?"

"If I'm going to be spending my entire life here the least you can do I adder me by my real name. I hate the name project S.D" the hedgehog said as he clecnched both of his fists.

The female professor only sighed.

"Fine, Joshua then. Just remember that you'll be staying with us for a long time so please no more futile attempts to escape. Your only putting yourself through more pain. And let's be honest, neither of us want to see you get caught over and over again. now, be a good boy and enjoy your lunch. You'll need to keep your energy up for future experiments." Said professor kilika as she set the tray in front of Joshua.

"Joshua had scoffed and looked in the opposite direction away from the professor. "It doesn't matter if you like or dislike me, it makes no difference really. Just be ready for practice runs in the morning.

Said the professor as she left out of the room. As the door closed Joshua had looked down at the below standard food.

"Joshua's Pov"

"I hate it here, that much is pretty obvious. Why did G.U.N capture me, and why did they refuse on letting me go. " "I really didn't understand. Every day, they perform these, "Experiments". They either have me run on treadmills or try to test my endurance."

"They usually did so by testing my body against endless shock treatments. They always increased the volts higher the longer I had remained conscious."

" They had me try breaking rocks, though I never was able to break rocks when I first started out. But they kept forcing me to try until I either showed any form of progress or I fainted from exhaustion." "They kept repeating this process every day. though one day when I was close to exhaustion, the thought of never getting out of this place made me so angry, out of complete anger I tossed something out of my hand."

It seemed to be a yellow spear, but I had no idea where it came from or what was it. I heard the professers call it as some form of chaos energy

"The accommodations weren't that good. I'm surprised that they even gave me a tv to watch. But still despite that this was far from a five star hotel.

The day G.U.N took me away from my real home, it happened around 13 years ago when I was still a little kid.

The screen had transitioned to a small town. There were only a few buildings but still a good community. "I still remember the day someone found me.

"I can't remember the month or the day, but it was somewhere around 1993.

An old man found me alone. I was still crying my eyes out because I was abandoned at the age of 2. I had no idea where my father and mother went. All I knew was that I was alone. The old man had took me into his home and cared for me about 2 years. Though it wasn't all great, all the girls around the town always picked at me because of my messy spikes.

They would use nicknames like bad hair day hog, jungle freak, any other bad nicknames they could think of. I never understood why girls hated me so much. It seemed to happen everywhere I went. Even the wife of the kind old man was cruel towards me. But she had a good way of hiding it.

It wasn't a perfect life, but I was happy that I had a home somewhere. Though one day at the park when I was alone with the wife of the old man, two people in trench coats had grabbed me. I tried calling out to the old lady, but she just ignored me. She didn't even bother respond to my calls for help. She just let the people take me away. I still wonder if the kind old man is even worried about me.

Ever since I've been staying at this place they've been keeping me alive with what they pass for as food here. The food didn't taste all that good and the water made me feel like choking. But it was all I had to eat so I had no choice but to accept it.

Once or twice I did try to escape, but I usually failed most of the time. And every time I tried to escape they would punish me by taking away the tv and forcing me to work even if I had no strength left to push on.

It seemed as though I was never going to see the sky again. but there was one thing that had kept me going. Often or not sometimes the tv would show a blue hedgehog named sonic.

He wasn't afraid of anything, he saved the people of his home, and they actually treated him like a friend. Man woman and animal all respected this hedgehog. and he had friends of his own. I can't help but feel jealous, people out there being so lucky to have a life as enjoyable as he does. While I'm stuck here in some prison. I admired the way he defeated enemies, especially his homing attack and his spindash. That's the only reason why I forced myself to improve, so I could be good enough to actually use some of the moves he used.

Eventually it did the trick. But one thing I couldn't get down was his speed. I just couldn't get it. We were both hedgehogs, I didn't think there was much of a difference, but for some reason no matter how many times I spent on the treadmill I could never be as fast as him. Even so it was only that inspiration that's kept me sane for these past years I've been trapped here.

"Somehow I'll escape, I don't know how yet, but somehow. until then all I can do is keep my strength up. No matter how crappy the food is."

-The next day-

The sky was a clear blue but not like it mattered as the walls had confined any form of sunshine. "Joshua's slumber was interrupted as the light from the door opened shined brightly awaking him from his dream."

"Project S.D, get up, there's someone who wants to meet you." said one of the lab professors.

"Joshua didn't know who would want to come to a wretched place like this, let alone want to meet him. He had got up from his bed and walked out of the room. Though the electric cuffs were still on his hands.

"Follow me." "The doctor said bluntly as he began walking off into the different direction. As I followed the professor down the hallway all I could see was technology and blank white walls along with security camera's everywhere.

Even when I'm locked up they still keep a close eye on me. Soon we had came up to a room that seemed different then the other rooms.

After we passed two double door's, we were in a room that to my surprise was actually colored. The walls had a light green coloring with a blue carpet. It was decorated with two floral plants at the side of each door, and there was a mahogany style table in the middle of the room.

This room didn't fit this place at all. At least from what I seen. I guess this would be considered this place's green room. In the room was a old man with a small nose in an official looking suit. he had shaggy brown hair with purple eyes.

Beside him was a woman with short brown hair with blue eyes. She had light tanned skin and she was wearing an open jacket with a white t shirt with light orange pants.

"Ah, Mr. tanaka and Ms. Topaz. I'm so glad you could make it to our little humble abode all the way out here." Said the professor.

"Please, the pleasure is all ours. I suppose this is the high grade subject you've been prattling on about?" asked tanaka as he looked at Joshua.

"Joshua only looked away as soon as the man looked at him."

"Yes this is project S.D, though he prefers if you call him by Joshua, but you shouldn't waste your time addressing a lab rat." Said the professer.

'Both visitors had there eyes transfixed on the young hedgehog as he only continued to look away.'

"Now I trust that we can get on with the plans we discussed over the phone line?" asked the professor.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I take some time alone with the subject? It's not a problem is it?" asked the women known as topaz.

"Not at all, I'm sure he would be happy to wouldn't you? asked the professor as he looked back towards Joshua.

"But Joshua only scowled. Given his current experience with humans he wasn't too keen on trusting them. Especially women at the moment.

"Oh come on, I promise I won't bite." Topaz said as she held out her hand.

But Joshua only backed up from her reached. This had caused the professor to scowl at him and press a red button on a small remote sending a painful shock through Joshua's body.

"Be good project SD, we wouldn't want you going through another punishment again now do we?" said the professor.

"Joshua didn't want to but he knew that he didn't have the guts to disobey at the time. so he had reluctantly walked over to Topaz. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other." The professor said with a smirk.

"Thank you, I just need a few moments of his time." said Topaz.

"Please take as much time as you need. Feel free to smack him if he try's to act smart." Said the doctor. Topaz didn't respond as she left out of the room as Joshua followed. As they walked down the hallway Topaz continued to look back at the hedgehog. but Joshua made no attempt to try to make eye contact with the woman. He just continued to stare down at the floor as they continued to walk.

After passing a few fellow scientist they had finally came to what seemed no different from the rest of the facility except there was a silver table with two chairs in it.

"Would you mind taking a seat?" the woman asked. But Joshua said nothing as he just pulled a chair from the table and sat down. The woman had took a seat right next to him. "So, Joshua is it? It's not everyday we see someone like you. my name is topaz." She said

But Joshua only remained quiet.

"Right, the people I was talking to said you were a bit on the shy side. Your not afraid of me are you?" she asked jokingly.

But Joshua had still remained quiet.

"Here, judging from a distance I guess you probably don't like the food here. Do you know what chocolate is?" asked topaz as she took out a candy bar from her purse. The offer of chocolate had caught joshua's attention as he had finally looked up from the floor. Topaz seemed to be happy she was finally getting a response. "By the look on your face your acting like it's the first time you've seen chocolate." Said topaz as she laughed a little. To be honest Joshua never had anything close to candy ever. All he was fed was the same food that was brought to his room every day. so chocolate was completely new to the hedgehog.

He wanted to reach for it, but he still wasn't sure about trusting the women.

"Go on take a piece, it's really good." Topaz said as she continued gesturing for him to take a piece of the candy. He had began reaching for it and almost took a piece, but he had stopped himself and retracted his hand.

Topaz had let out a disappointed sigh. "So it's that bad huh?" asked topaz once again getting the hedgehog's attention.

"Your not happy here I can tell. Though you don't really hide it very well either." Said Topaz.

Joshua didn't know what to do. he knew he wasn't suppose to speak until spoken to, but then again he wasn't allowed to speak badly about the facility he was in or he would receive punishment or just a slap to the face.

"Your probably don't trust humans all to much either do you? but not all humans are bad." Said topaz.

It's like a wire had snapped inside of joshua's head after hearing that sentence as he slammed his fists on the table and shouted,

"LIES! ALL LIES! I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! I WON"T BELIEVE IT!" he shouted as he closed his eyes as tears started running down his face.

"Why…don't you trust humans? I mean these people gave you a home didn't they?" asked Topaz.

This comment made Joshua chuckle a bit.

"Home huh..? this isin't a home, this is a prison. Just because they gave me a tv and a bed doesn't mean a thing, they subject me to their so called experiments and treat me like trash, this isn't home, this is a fucking prison! They can try and place as many illusions as they want, they can buy all the little trinkets they think that'll make me happy, The fact still remains this place is no where close to a home. And I refuse to call it a home." Joshua shouted.

he was soon breathing heavily finally being able to release some of his stress.

"So our suspicions were right, " Topaz thought to herself.

Topaz had got up from her seat and looked at the young hedgehog. "Your miserable here aren't you?" she asked simply

But Joshua had just went back to turning away in silence. But that was enough to answer topaz's question.

Topaz had reached out towards the hedgehog's face making him close his eyes as he was expecting to get slapped across the face for talking back.

But instead it was just a Gental palm on his face wiping away the tears from one of his eyes. "Do you want to leave this place?" she had simply asked joshua.

But Joshua had became silent again.

"You want to get away from this place don't you? if you do then I need you to trust me." Said Topaz.

But that wasn't really easy for Joshua to do. experiencing the cruelty he's had to deal with, he could never really trust a human. And yet this woman seemed to be offering him a way out from this place. A chance to finally see the sky again like he did when he was little.

"W-why sh-should I trust you? humans have always been cruel to me, how will I know you won't do the same?" asked Joshua still a little scarred.

"Not all humans are like that. I can help you get out of here but I can't do anything unless you decide to trust me." Said topaz with a sincere tone.

She seemed to be telling the truth, but Joshua still had his doubts.

It could just be another trap setting him up for an even worse torture ahead. But he had looked at the cuffs on his hands. He didn't really have any other option. It was either trust her or remain here and continue being there guinea pig.

Joshua had finally looked up at her.

"If I trust you…. can I really escape this place?" Joshua asked

"Promise." Topaz said as a smile appeared on her face.

Joshua was still unsure, but he felt like that she was a human in a long time that he actually feel that he could trust.

A few hours later it was now time for Joshua to go through his scheduled endurance training. He was now in a wide room as he was tied up to a board. The people who had visited earlier was also their to witness the facility's training program.

"Ok project S.D, you know the drill, your job here is to stay conscious as long as possible" said the professor

"Soon the doors to his room opened as someone had entered the room. It wa another hedgehog, but she was female. She looked about 17 years of age with a very sizeable bust.

She had devil red eyes with with red skin, but most of that skin was covered as she was wearing a skin tight suit which had showed off some body parts. She had long gold hair with two bangs covering her left eye.

"Ok saria, you know what you have to do. give him the same treatment as yesterday and make sure he stays awake." Said the professor from the intercom.

"Got it." She said as she cracked her knuckles and began walking towards the bound hedgehog. Saria wasn't a special case nor did she have any power over chaos energy. Yet her brutality and ferocious strength was enough to make up for it.

So they had made her in charge of the endurance portion of Joshua's daily training. She was also in charge of apprehending him if he ever got loose.

She had stopped short in front of the hedgehog and smiled.

"Well hello again Joshie, you ready for today's playtime?" she asked as she smiled. But Joshua only scowled at the female hedgehog.

"Oh don't do that joshie, you know that angry look of yours always makes me hot!" she said as she blushed and held Joshua's chin in between her finger and her thumb. Before she had did anything else she had inched over to Joshua's ear giving Joshua a clear view of her sizeable fun bags which seemed that could have torn from the clingy attire she was wearing.

"You know if you weren't tied up here like some lab rat, i'd make you mine" she said in a seductive voice. But Joshua wasn't fooled by her flirting. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. In the next few seconds she had delivered a swift left hook across Joshua's jaw.

She had quickly began swinging another blow and then another until she was now mercilessly beating the poor hedgehog. the other professors seemed to be used to seeing the hedgehog get beaten. But the ones who were visiting the facility seemed to be shocked in horror.

"W-what purpose does this serve?" tanaka had asked.

"You see during our earlier discoveries it seems as though that Joshua is able to increase his endurance each time he is beaten senseless in conflict.

Just yesterday his pain tolerance increase by 15%. This seems to be the most effective treatment to increase his pain tolerance. The more pain he takes, the longer he will be able to last in the face of danger. Quite a simplistic solution if I do say so my self." Said the professor with an accomplished smile on his face.

As saria continued to beat Joshua he still managed to keep the scowl he had as he gritted his teeth as he endured her attacks. He couldn't do anything. They say this was suppose to help him, but how is being beaten senseless everyday help him in any way?

The beating had lasted for about 5 hours. And somehow joshua was still alive, but most of his body was covered in blood and bruises.

"Sigh, that feels so much better, your really good at this joshie, If only those confounded camera's weren't watching us, the things I'd do" she said as she grew a lustful look on her face as she licked her lips.

But joshua couldn't really here any of her remarks cause at this time he was already close to passing out. The only thing keeping him awake at the moment were the ropes that were keeping him bound to the board.

"Aw, your out already? Well at least your lasting longer each time. I can't wait till you get up to 10 hours." She said before looking back up to a camera.

"Hey Professor, I think he's about spent for now." said saria

"That's good, that'll be enough for today saria. You may return home." Said a professor over the intercom

"Well, same time tomorrow josh, don't go getting beat up by any other women or I'll kill ya." She said as she patted joshua's check twice before leaving the room.

"Well I hope this visit has been very educational for you two. " said the professor with a smile acting like as if nothing was wrong.

"Um yes, this visit has been most, interesting to say the least. Said Mr. tanaka.

"We'll be leaving now." Said Topaz as she and Mr. tanaka had exited through the door.

When they had exited the large facility, there was a jeep waiting outside. Waiting beside the jeep seemed to be a female bat dressed in all black. She had white skin with blue eyes with a heart shaped chestplate over her chest.

"I assume you got the files?" asked Topaz. "Got em right here. It seems like the other regional G.U.N forces have been keeping a little secret from us." Said the bat woman as she waved the papers around.

"Good, we must depart before someone get's suspicious. If were discovered too soon then this trip will have been a waste of time." said Mr. tanaka as he got in the back seat of the jeep. "You don't think I know that? I got something on the line here too ya know." Said the bat girl as she entered the passenger seat.

"Oh really, mind enlightening us Ms. Rouge?" asked topaz.

"Sorry kiddies, that's my little secret." Said the bat girl as she winked.

"Hmm, very well. Let' just return back to station square for now. we need to report this to the G.U.N commander.

"Joshua being a prisoner of franc G.U.N forces and is treated as project SD. Why is he called project SD. Who really were those visitors that came to the building that day. and could they really be the key to joshua's freedom? Wait for the next chapter to find out.

Until then, this is jack the hedgehog rushing out."


End file.
